Ein Danke, ein Wein und wahre Gefühle
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Brenda ist nach einem Jahr wieder in LA und auf der Suche nach einen Neuanfang mit der Frau die sie liebt.
1. Chapter 1

**Diese Geschichte ist mehr Major Crimes, doch da Brenda eine der tragenden Figuren ist, habe ich es bei The Closer eingestellt. Ich habe diese Story mit M bewertet, weil später sexuelle Inhalte folgen.**

* * *

Kapitel 1

Nun war es fast ein Jahr her seitdem Brenda LA und damit auch Major Crimes verlassen hatte. Sie wollte ein neues Leben in ihrer Heimat beginnen, doch sie fühlte eine Leere in sich, die mit jedem Tag wuchs. Das letzte Jahr war eine Katastrophe. Zuerst der Abschied ihrer Freunde, dann der Tot ihrer geliebten Mutter und nun die Trennung von Fritz. Sie wusste schon seit Monaten das es nicht mehr so war wie früher. Immer mehr entfernten sich Brenda und Fritz von einander, bis zu dem Tag an dem sich die beiden nichts mehr zusagen hatten. Es war nun 4 Wochen her, dass Fritz ihr sagte das er sich neu verliebt hatte und das er die Scheidung wollte und auch wenn es ein Schock für Brenda war, so akzeptierte sie es. Ihre Gefühle für Fritz waren schon lange verblasst und sie hatte nur nicht den Mut den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Immer wieder dachte sie an das letzte was Fritz ihr sagte : _„Du solltest endlich ehrlich sein zu dir Brenda. Wenn du in Atlanta bleibst, wirst du die Person die du wirklich liebst nie für dich gewinnen können."_

Und so passierte es, das Brenda wieder auf dem Weg nach LA war. Sie hatte einen Koffer gepackt und sich von ihrem Vater verabschiedet. Er trauerte noch sehr um seine Frau und er liebte es seine Tochter bei sich zu haben, doch er wusste auch das Brenda so nicht glücklich sein konnte. Mit einem Lächeln und dem Versprechen ihm bald zu besuchen, kehrte Brenda Atlanta abermals den Rücken zu.

_„Du solltest endlich ehrlich sein zu dir Brenda. Wenn du in Atlanta bleibst, wirst du die Person die du wirklich liebst nie für dich gewinnen können."_

Brenda seufzte als sie wach wurde und hörte, das ihr Flugzeug im Landeanflug auf LAX war. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und gähnte. Ihr war nicht besonders wohl zumute, sie stieg ohne Plan und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in ein Flugzeug und hoffte mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden. Aber nun war sie hier und sie wusste was sie wollte. Fritz hatte recht, wenn sie weiterhin in ihrem Schneckenhaus bleiben würde, dann würde sie nie das bekommen was sie wollte und nach was sich ihr Herz schon so lange sehnte.

Als das Flugzeug gelandet war, holte Brenda ihren Koffer und organisierte sich einen Leihwagen. Es war wie ein Dejavue. Als sie den Flughafen verließ und die schöne Abendluft von LA einatmete, wusste sie eines genau. Dies war ihr Zuhause und zum ersten mal seit ihrem Aufbruch lächelte Brenda und war voller Tatendrang. Sie packte ihren Koffer in das leihfahrzeug und bahnte sich den Weg durch die Straßen die ihr so lange ein graus waren. Sie musste lächeln als sie daran dachte wie oft sie sich ein den ersten Jahren hier verfahren hatte. Der erste Weg führte Brenda zu 7-Eleven, wo sie einige Süßigkeiten kaufte und eine Flasche Weißwein. Merlot war die Sorte Wein die Brenda bevorzugte, doch heute hatte sie das Gefühl das ein Weißwein angebrachter wäre. Sie bezahlte und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie fuhr noch etwa 20 Minuten bis sie vor einen großen schönen Gebäude Komplex parkte und ausstieg. Sie nahm den Wein und legte ihn in ihre Handtasche.

_„Mit so einer Tasche werden Sie automatisch von den meisten Menschen unterschätzt…."_

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin „Oh dieses Weibsstück".

Sie untersuchte die Klingelschilder und als sie gerade den Namen fand, den sie suchte, öffnete sich die Tür und zwei junge Männer kamen heraus. Brenda nutze die Chance und trat ohne sich vorher anzumelden in das Gebäude. Mit dem Lift fuhr sie in die elfte Etage und suchte die Wohnung mit der Nummer 09. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wie spät es bereits war, klopfte Brenda und wäre im selben Moment am liebsten davon gelaufen. Doch als sie hörte, dass sich jemand auf der anderen Seite bewegte, wusste sie das es kein zurück mehr gab. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Brenda blickte in zwei wunderschöne verwundert blickende Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Für die von euch, die Mary aus Battlestar kennen...Sharons Kleidung entspricht der von Laura aus Daybreak ;-)**

* * *

Kapitel 2

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Sharon eine SMS von Rusty erhielt. Sie lächelte zärtlich als sie seinen Text lass.

R: Hey Sharon, es ist super cool hier. Mikes Eltern haben uns Pizza bestellen lassen und uns einen Horrorfilm erlaubt. Danke das du mir erlaubt hast, hier das Wochenende zu verbringen. Hab dich lieb. Rusty

S: Ich freue mich das ihr euren Spaß habt. Wir sehen uns dann in 2 Tagen, melde dich bitte zwischendurch. Habe dich auch lieb. Sharon

Sie legte ihr Handy beiseite und nahm den letzten Schlug von ihrem Wein. Sie genoss es einen Abend für sich ganz allein zu haben. Es war nicht so das Rusty sie störte, im Gegenteil sie hatte ihn wirklich gern aber jeder Mensch brauchte einfach mal Zeit für sich. Hier allein in ihrer Wohnung konnte sie endlich mal wieder bis spät in die Nacht in ihrem Lieblings Nachtkleid sitzen und Filme ihrer Wahl schauen. Sharon hielt es für sehr unpassend in so einem kurzen knappen Kleidchen vor Rusty herum zu laufen. Aber sie liebte das Gefühl von dem kühlen dünnen Stoff auf ihrer Haut einfach so sehr, dass sie beschloss die Chance zu nutzten.

Sie seufzte als sie in ihr leeres Glas schaute, normalerweise trank sie maximal ein Glas, doch heute könnte sie ein zweites vertragen. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche um zu schauen ob noch etwas da war. Allerdings fand sie nichts was nach ihrem Geschmack wäre. Eine einzelne Flasche Bier fiel in ihr Blickfeld und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sie für ihren Exfreund, wenn man es so nennen konnte gekauft. Heute konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie für diesen Dummkopf auch nur einen Dollar ausgab. Nein, jemand der beim ersten Date in ihre Wohnung kam und fragte „Ey Babe, gibt's hier Bier." passte definitiv nicht zu Sharon Raydor. Sie nahm die Flasche und warf sie in den Mülleimer.

Enttäuscht ging sie wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer und wollte sich ihren Film widmen, als sie es klopfen hörte. Verwundert sah sie auf die Uhr. 00:05 Uhr.

_‚Wer kann das sein?'_

Sie warf sich rasch ihren ebenso kurzen Morgenmantel über und öffnete die Tür. Sie konnte es kaum glauben wem sie da vor sich sah. Es war tatsächlich Brenda L. Johnson, die mit einem nervösen Lächeln vor ihr stand, aber wie konnte das sein? Sie verließ LA vor einem Jahr, also was machte sie hier und noch viel wichtiger war, was machte sie um diese Uhrzeit vor Sharons Tür?

„Chief Johnson?"

Brenda schenkte Sharon ein breites Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Chief bin ich schon lange nicht mehr. Jetzt ist es nur noch Brenda."

Brenda hoffte das Sharon nicht auffiel wie sie ihre Augen auf Sharons Körper gerichtet hatte. Sie hatte immer die Beine des Captains bewundert, doch in diesem überaus kurzem Nachthemd was wirklich nichts verbarg, sah Brenda zum ersten mal dem Rest von Sharons Körper und sie fühlte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich bin heute in LA gelandet und dachte ich besuche meine Freundin Captain Sharon."

Sharon begann zu lachen, als sie daran dachte wie Brenda sie bei ihren Eltern vorgestellt hatte.

_‚Mein Captain Raydor'_ Sharon hatte nie diese Worte vergessen.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie Chi…Brenda, kommen Sie doch rein." Sharon trat beiseite und ließ Brenda in ihre Wohnung eintreten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sharon wie unpassend sie gekleidet war um jemanden hinein zu bitten. Hastig band sie ihrem Morgenmantel zu.

„Ich hoffe ich habe Rusty nicht geweckt. Fritz erzählte mir das er bei Ihnen wohnt." Brenda sah sich um und stellte fest das die Wohnung ebenso ordentlich und perfekt war wie Sharon selbst.

„Keine Sorge, er ist über das Wochenende bei einem Schulfreund. Das hat er sich verdient, er ist wirklich ein guter Junge." die Zärtlichkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht überhörbar.

„Das freut mich zu hören." Brenda folgte Sharon in ihr Wohnzimmer.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich würde Ihnen gern etwas zutrinken anbieten, aber leider habe ich nichts mehr im Haus. Ich bekomme nicht oft Besuch um diese Zeit." lächelte Sharon etwas unbehaglich. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich unbeholfen so vor Brenda zustehen. Hätte sie doch nur ihre Jogginghose angelassen als Rusty ging.

„Keine Sorge, ein guter Gast bringt immer etwas mit." stolz zog Brenda die Flasche Wein aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Oh das ist ein Chardonnay, mein absoluter Favorit. Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Das war geraten, ich bevorzuge Rotwein und da wir beide meist das Gegenteil von einander sind, dachte ich Sie mögen einen Weißen."

Während Brenda sprach, ging Sharon in die Küche und holte ein zweites Glas.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich doch." rief sie aus der Küche und Brenda folgte als wäre es ein Befehl.

Als Sharon zurück kam, hatte Brenda die Flasche schon geöffnet und saß auf der Couch. „Sie haben eine wirklich schöne Wohnung."

„Vielen Dank, nachdem meine Kinder aus dem Haus waren bezog ich diese Wohnung. Ich konnte sie so einrichten wie nur ich es wollte, ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht zu nehmen." Sie nahm die Flasche vom Tisch und goss zwei Gläser ein. „Also, was genau verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?" sie reichte Brenda ein Glas und sah sie direkt an.

„Nun, es gibt einige Gründe aber der Hauptgrund ist der, dass ich mich nie richtig bei Ihnen bedankt habe."

„Bedankt? Für was?"

„Für alles was Sie für mich getan haben, als mich Peter Goldmann fertig machen wollte. Ich habe Ihnen das nie so gesagt aber als ich nicht wusste wer das Leck im meiner Abteilung war, waren Sie die einzige Person der ich blind vertrauen konnte. Als Fritz mir damals sagte das Sie kündigen wollten, brach fast eine Welt für mich zusammen. Ich hatte das Gefühl die einzige Freundin zu verlieren die ich je hatte." nervös nahm Brenda einen Schluck Wein bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich bin Ihnen für so vieles dankbar, Sharon."

Sharon wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, Brendas offene Worte berührten ihr Herz. Nie hatte sich jemand bei ihr bedankt für ihre Arbeit und schon gar nicht als sie noch bei FID war.

„Ich..ich freue mich sehr das zuhören aber ich tat doch nur meinen Job. Und ich hasse Ungerechtigkeit und das was Goldmann Ihnen anhängen wollte war ungerecht und auch wenn Sie nicht mehr für das LAPD arbeiten so kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich immer viel Respekt vor Ihnen hatte. Jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Seitdem ich die Leitung übernahm, hat sich auch bei mir vieles verändert und erst jetzt weiß ich wie schwer und nervenaufreibend die Arbeit von Major Crimes ist. Ich habe in dem letzten Jahr mehr Leid und Tot erfahren, als in meiner gesamten Laufbahn bei FID."

Dein trauriger Unterton begleitete Sharons Stimme. Brenda wollte das Thema wechseln, sie wollte diesen Abend genießen. Es war das erste mal das Sharon und sie sich so nah waren und sie mochte das Gefühl. Um schnell das Thema zu wechseln sagte Brenda das Erste was ihr in den Kopf kam.

„Sie tragen ein sehr schönes Nachtkleid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sharon spürte die Röte in ihr Gesicht steigen, sie hatte ich selbst schon verflucht in diesem Outfit die Tür geöffnet zu haben, aber nun sprach Brenda sie gezielt darauf an. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Schon immer hatte Sharon Probleme mit Komplimente wenn jemand sie ihr offen ins Gesicht sagte, sie fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Nicht das sie Kompliment nicht genoss, aber sie hatte es lieber wenn diese versteckt kamen. Ein Hinterherpfeifen auf der Straße oder ein Kommentar wenn sie schon an der Meute vorbei war, das waren die Komplimente die Sharon bevorzugte. Da konnte sie tun als hätte sie es nicht gehört und konnte grinsend weiter gehen, doch was hat sie nun?

Sie lächelte kurz und nahm einen ziemlich großen Schluck von ihrem Wein und das Gefühl war gut. Genüsslich seufzte sie als der Wein ihre Kehle herunter lief.

„Nun, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe Sie denken nicht das ich immer so….unpassend Besuch empfange."

Brenda verstand Sharons Reaktion nicht, fast hätte man glauben können das Sharon es peinlich war, dass Brenda sie so sah.

„Unpassend? Die Einzige die Unpassend ist, das bin ich. Immerhin bin ich hier mitten in der Nacht reingeschneit. Und ich denke das jeder sehr zufrieden wäre mit den Ausblick wenn Sie so die Tür öffnen."

_‚Was mache ich da? Bin ich jetzt total verrückt? Ich kann doch nicht einfach so mit ihr flirten.'_

Aber es war wahr was sie sagte. Selbst mit dem eng-zugezogenen-Mantel wurde mehr enthüllt als verborgen.

Sharon wurde immer heißer, konnte es sein das Brenda einen Flirt mit ihr begann? Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Mantel ausgezogen, doch das wäre die dümmste Idee überhaupt.

_‚Verdammt Sharon, die Frau ist verheiratet und außerdem magst du Männer!'_ meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in Sharons Kopf.

Genau, sie mochte Männer. So war es immer gewesen…aber Dinge konnten sich ändern. Und Brenda L. Johnson bot bei vielen Sachen eine Ausnahme. Nie hätte Sharon gedacht das Gefühle sich so schnell ändern könnten. Zuerst konnte sie Brenda nicht ausstehen, sie hasste ihre überhebliche Art und fand sie furchtbar nervig. Dann lernte sie die andere Frau zu akzeptieren bis hin zu einer Art Freundschaft. Und nun? Was war es nun?

„Sharon? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was? Oh ja, ich war nur in Gedanken. Aber sagen Sie mal, Sie sagten das Sie erst heute hier angekommen sind. Wird Agent Howard nicht wütend sein, wenn sie ihre Nacht hier verbringen?"

_‚Mein Gott, was sage ich da? Die Nacht hier verbringen….Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr bei Trost.'_

„Nein, wird er nicht. Wir lassen uns scheiden. Und ich werde wohl heute in einem Hotel übernachten."

Obwohl Brenda tatsächlich lieber hier blieben würde, doch das konnte sie Sharon ja wohl kaum sagen.

„Sie lassen sich scheiden? Das tut mir sehr Leid."

„Das muss Ihnen nicht Leid tun, es ist ok. Wir passen einfach nicht mehr zueinander. Er hat sich neu verliebt und auch ich bin…naja."

Ein schüchternes mädchenhaftes Lächeln zierte Brendas Gesicht und ihre Augen funkelten geradezu. Sharon hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten, wie konnte sie nur glauben das Brenda mit ihr flirten würde? Eine große Erleichterung aber auch eine große Enttäuschung legte sich über Sharon.

Mit gestellter freundlicher Stimme sprach Sharon weiter „Oh und dann wollen Sie heute nicht bei ihren neuen Liebsten sein?"

Brenda hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich dieses Gespräch so schnell so entwickeln würde, doch nun war ihre Chance da und Brenda wollte es nicht mehr auf die lange Bank schieben. Das tat sie schon zu lange.

„Leider weiß sie nichts von meinen Gefühlen für sie."

Sie? Sagte Brenda sie? Noch bevor Sharon verstehen konnte was hier passierte, war Brendas Gesicht so nah bei Sharon, dass sie ihren Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Sharon wollte etwas sagen, sich bewegen oder irgendetwas tun, doch sie war wie versteinert. Mit großen grünen Augen, blickte sie in die der anderen Frau. In dem Moment als Brendas Lippen die von Sharon trafen, stand die Welt für beide still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nach längerer Pause geht es weiter und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Noch eine Anmerkung zu Nachrichten die ich bekommen habe. Auch wenn es Leute gibt, die Sharon und Brenda nicht als Paar sehen, ist das kein Grund mir derart böse Nachrichten zu senden. Ich bitte diese Leute einfach keine Storys mit Sharon und Brenda zu lesen.**

Kapitel 4

Die Luft in Sharons Wohnzimmer war wie geladen. Sharon wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte, als Brenda ihre Lippen auf die von Sharon presste. Sharon wollte sich zurück ziehen und sich von Brenda trennen, doch sie konnte nicht. Das Gefühl von Brendas vollen und weichen Lippen fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Ein kleines Stöhnen entkam Sharons Kehle und sie öffnete leicht den Mund um Brenda mehr Zugang zu erlauben. Brenda nutzte ihre Chance und schob ihre Zunge langsam in Sharons Mund und Brenda war überwältigt. Das warme feuchte Gefühl von Sharons süßer Zunge sendete einen Lustschauer durch Brendas Körper. Brenda hatte schon viele Menschen geküsst, aber dieser Kuss war etwas besonderes. Sie wollte Sharon berühren, jeden Teil ihres Körpers mit Küssen bedecken, sie fühlen und schmecken, ihr Stöhnen hören. Sharon hatte eine überaus erotische Stimme, wie würde sie sich erst anhören wenn sie vor Lust stöhnte? Brenda wollte Sharon mehr als sie je etwas wollte. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf Sharons Wange und zog sie näher zu sich und Sharon kämpfte nicht dagegen an.

‚Das ist nicht richtig!' ermahnte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Sharon ignorierte sie. Ihr ganzes Leben war sie immer darauf bedacht das zutun was richtig war und hielt ihrer eigenen Bedürfnisse im Hintergrund. Doch diesmal nicht, es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Langsam legte Sharon ihre Hand auf Brendas Oberschenkel und begann sie zärtlich zu streicheln. Ihre Haut fühlte sich so unglaublich weich an. Je mehr beide ihren Kuss vertieften umso mehr stieg ihre Erregung.

Es war Brenda die den Kuss löste und Sharon in die Augen sah.

„Ich habe dich mehr vermisst, als du ahnst. So sehr vermisst…" Brenda wollte Sharon erneut küssen, doch sie zog weg und sah Brenda an.

„Warte." Sharon räusperte sich und rutschte ein stück weg von Brenda „Du sagst du hast mich vermisst! Warum bist du erst jetzt wieder nach LA gekommen? Ist es weil Fritz weg ist und du nicht allein sein willst? Wenn das so ist Brenda, dann bist du hier falsch. Ich bin nicht gern der Notnagel."

Eine Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung klang in Sharons Stimme.

Brenda seufzte auf „Nein Sharon, du bist kein Notnagel für mich. Ich muss zugeben das Fritz der Auslöser war warum ich hierher kam, aber das hat nichts mit der Wahrheit zutun. Die Wahrheit ist das ich mich in dich verliebt habe Sharon. Ich hatte einfach Angst vor diesen Gefühlen, kannst du das nicht verstehen? Was wäre wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, als ich noch beim LAPD war? Nie hättest du dich mit mir eingelassen, ich wusste das du so von deinen Regel besessen bist. Hättest du jemals eine Affäre mit einen die Übergeordneten Offizier begonnen? Gerade als Boss von FID? Nein, das hättest du nicht."

Brenda holte tief Luft, sie wollte Sharon jetzt nicht verärgern.

„Ich nehme es dir auch nicht übel, wirklich. Aber ich hatte schon damals das Gefühl, dass du mich auch sehr magst und ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Ich weis nicht einmal ob ich es jetzt kann aber ich will es. Es verging im letzten Jahr kaum ein Tag an den ich nicht an dich dachte."

Brendas Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und Tränen begannen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen.

„Ich weis nur das ich bei dir sein will, ich vertraue dir bedingungslos und ich…ich liebe dich."

Erwartungsvoll und ängstlich blickte sie in Sharons Augen.


End file.
